Egyptian Cobra
by The Friendly Zombie
Summary: Umm, this is my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh fic....be nice!!! Well really angsty..and a suicidal Ryou!!!


Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is not mine..neither are the characters..*sniffles* WHAAAAAAAAAA!!! Yami-B is mine!!!! Fwhahaha, all who disagree may flame me!!!! Warnings: umm yaoi, suicide attempts.I guess. Parings: Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi, Joey x Tristan ^.~ Rating: Well you shoulda looked before, ya bakas!!! Oh well.it's probably Pg-13, for Yaoi, Cursing, and Panzy-Man!!! (A.k.a. Pegasus!) Ehehehe.umm this is what happens when I have too many cups of Coffee and have cheese cake..Gomen!!!.this is supposed to be a relatively serious fic. oh well.the fic must continue.err.start, yeah that's it!!!  
  
|o-(-^.^-)-o|o-(-^.^-)-o|o-(-^.^-)-o|o-(-^.^-)-o|o-(-^.^-)-o|o-(-^.^-)-o|o- (-^.^-)-o|o-(-^.^-)-o|  
  
The Egyptian Cobra  
  
(Ryou's Pov)  
  
All I can remember is getting beaten the hell out of by him.my other half.by Bakura. Now I am sitting up.rather painfully mind you.in my bed. "How did I get here?" I mumble aloud to myself. "Well.I put you there." I hear a voice.I shudder at his voice. "Why?" I ask hoarsely, my throat getting very dry. "Well so u are all rested up and ready for a beating tonight, of course." I hear him say. I sigh. 'He is never going to change..' I look over where he is.err, was I look around, slightly panicked, damn.where is he? "Ahhhh!" I scream as there is a hand on my shoulder. "Shut up! Your loud enough to wake the dead." he yells at me, I hate it when he yells.suddenly there is a glass of water put in my face, actually about 3 inches from my nose, I blink several times. "Well, are you going to take it or am I going to have to shove it down your weak throat?!." I whimper at him.I guess out of fright, and take the glass and take a small sip..it makes my throat feel better, I guess. I look over at my clock, 'Oh my, I seem to have slept in! Its nearly 8:30.I need to get to school!" I stand up quickly and dash over to my closet and get out my uniform, arg.I hate these things, they have no intentions of letting us express our-selves at school.do they? Oh well. I run down the stairs and out the door.  
  
|o-(-^.^-)-o|o-(-^.^-)-o|o-(-^.^-)-o|o-(-^.^-)-o|o-(-^.^-)-o|o-(-^.^-)-o|o- (-^.^-)-o|o-(-^.^-)-o|  
  
(Still Ryou's Pov)  
  
"Hi there Bakura!" I hear Yugi shout as I walk back from school. (Yes, I know I skipped a bit far ahead..but do you really want to know what happens at school?!?) "Oh...hello there Yugi." I reply halfheartedly. "What's wrong?" he asks me looking worried.he always was very caring. I try and think of an excuse. "Um, I guess I am just tired.it's been a long day." I see him nod, I guess it worked. "Well, sorry Yugi, but it's getting late and I need to get back. Sayonara!" I yell over my shoulder as I run back to my house.or by my choice of wording, my "House of Hell".I sigh..I really don't feel like being beaten by my yami today, then my thoughts travel to Yugi. 'I envy him, his yami is nice, caring, protective...and my yami.heh.all he does is beat me and me mean..' I sigh. 'My life isn't worth living.why do I even bother..' My eyes widen. 'Did I just think that!? Oh my.I did.' 'Well its true isn't it?' I hear a voice in my head say, I presume it to be my conscience. I sigh. 'I am right.maybe I should end it.' I think as I open the door to my "House of Hell". I slip in as quietly as I can and grab a medium sized knife from the kitchen then proceed to sneak into the bathroom. I look at the blade and run my finger over it. I yelp as it cuts me. Then I stare at the blood welling up in small little dots, hypnotized. Without really knowing it, I place it to my wrist and slash at it once, then twice. Then I repeat it on my other wrist. I feel dizzy, I sway.then every thing fades out and I fall to the floor.  
  
KawaiiShimegami: Hi there.well there is my first chapter! What do you think? Sorry I kinda left it at a cliffhanger..um..please review!!  
  
Ryou: Oh, please do.I don't like this, not at all!!! *sniffles*  
  
KawaiiShimegami: Sorry Ryou! *glomp* ^.~ Luv Ya! 


End file.
